


Like a Queen

by Missy



Category: A League of Their Own (1992)
Genre: Drabble, Epistolary, F/M, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Dottie didn't intend to become Jim's pen pal.
Relationships: Jimmy Dugan & Dottie Hinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Like a Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilythedwarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/gifts).



Dottie didn’t intend to write Jimmy letters. In fact, when they last parted she’d planned on her last words to him being something like “screw you for telling me I was putting my husband over baseball.”

But time heals all wounds rather quickly. 

And so Dottie found herself writing out her feelings in thick yellow school tablets. About her frustrations with her kids, and with Bob. 

Jimmy’s letters back were often foul-mouthed but frequently useful. 

He told her to be true to herself. 

Whenever she got done with one of Jimmy’s letters she felt like a queen.

Every single time.


End file.
